


ParaBROtai

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle would never use so pedestrian a word as "friendzoned".</p>
            </blockquote>





	ParaBROtai

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the clip of Jace and Alec talking about the incident with the memory demon from the episode Raising Hell of Shadowhunters.

Alec did his absolute best to keep his expression as blank as possible, to not let that brief glimmer of hope or the subsequent monumental disappointment show on his face at Jace’s confession.  Of course Jace loved him…

… like a brother. 

They were parabatai after all, a bond that surpasses something as trivial as blood (not that he didn’t love his family).

But… hearing Jace Wayland - perfect, golden and ineffable Jace Wayland - say that he loved him.  Him.  Alec Lightwood, the dark star to Jace’s supernova. That tiny flicker of hope deep in his chest had breathed, perking up and totally prepared to shine bright.  Right up until Jace’s continued words had doused it eternally with the icy cold truth.

Alec didn’t remember what he said after that, just remembered nodding and agreeing to Jace’s request.  Of course he’d keep an eye on the Red Menace. And maybe a foot… or an arrow, too.  No, that seemed a bit much.  But probably an elbow.  She was exactly the right height for him to rest his arm on.  
Apparently Alec had been standing there for a few moments, long after Jace had left, internally contemplating how to make Clary’s disappearance not fall on his head when he heard the familiar clip-clip of his sister’s heels.  Snapping out of his reverie, he looked over to see the entirely way too sympathetic look on Isabelle’s face.

And, no!  That was not a conversation he was going to be having with his sister.

“How long have you been lurking?” He asked, his voice gruff.

“Long enough.” She answered almost timidly, which was entirely the wrong tone of voice for his sister.  She didn’t do timid or meek.  Isabelle was loud and brash every bit as loud-mouthed as Jace.  She opened her mouth to give him The Speech and Alec quickly shut her down.

“So help me, Izzy, if the word ‘friendzoned’ comes out of your mouth I’ll tell mom what really happened to her favorite sword.” Alec warned his sister.  Her mouth immediately snapped shut.

“Low blow, big brother.  Low blow.” Isabelle chided him before  stepping closer to him, standing side-by-side with him and staring off at the hustle and bustle of the Institute.  "Besides, I wasn’t going to say friendzoned.“

Alec looked down at her, his face softening from it’s resting bitch face into something a little more human, grateful for his sister’s understanding. 

Until she ruined it.

” _Parabrotaied_.“

**Author's Note:**

> [ On Tumblr](http://thehollowprince.tumblr.com/post/138791242894/alec-did-his-absolute-best-to-keep-his-expression)


End file.
